


Breathless

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Time, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Touching, because I'm self indulgent and like cute fluffy first times and exploring, but assume that they're old enough to make sensible decisions about their bodies, i don't specify ages, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: Keith is finding that on more occasions than he cares to count, that Lance makes him breathless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent thing. It popped into my mind and demanded to be written so here we are. I still feel mega awkward posting explicit content, but it's fun to write???
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at [ An Adventure in Writing ](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/).

* * *

There are many things that Lance makes him feel.  
  
Envy. Frustration. Competitive. Smug. Cheerful. Grateful. Warm.  
  
Lance makes him feel all those things and more on a regular basis, however Keith is finding that on more occasions than he cares to count, that Lance makes him _breathless_.  
  
It is during those missions that are fraught with danger, during those moments that are far too close for comfort. Keith cannot find his voice, his blood racing through his veins, white noise in his ears and his heart pounding. He feels like he is choking, unable to breathe until Lance’s voice drifts over the comms, lazy and easygoing as always.  
  
It’s on those occasions where Lance smiles brightly, his grin infectious and cheery, the wind is knocked from Keith’s lungs.  
  
When Lance thinks no one is around and an air of melancholy envelopes him as he gazes out into the vastness of space and the sound of a quiet breath would catch his attention, the usual mask he wears slipping into place.  
  
It’s right now, with his own lips parted and glossy with saliva, his hair tousled, cheeks pink and Lance looking at him as though he is the most beautiful star in all of the galaxies they have travelled through thus far. Keith’s breath catches in his throat because he feels it too; the same intensity of affection when they’re together like this.  
  
Lance leans in again, his lips warm as soft as they seek out Keith’s. Lance’s hands roam feely up and down over his arms, over his chest and down his sides. They explore and travel wherever they can, seeking out all of those places that make Keith’s breathing hitch, those places that will make him gasp. This is nothing new. Lance’s hands know Keith’s body well; they know he particularly likes a gentle graze of the fingertips along his ribs and they know that his navel is a definite no-no. They know that they can tangle in and pull at his hair almost as hard as they like and that there is one perfect spot at his hip that Lance can _sometimes_ get to that makes Keith squirm and gasp whenever his jeans slip _just_ low enough.  
  
Keith makes soft noises at the back of his throat, his hands roaming Lance’s broad shoulders and neck while they kiss. He likes this. He enjoys the feeling of Lance touching him, he likes the taste of his lips and the sound of his breath when they break apart. He shifts so that Lance leans over him more, their legs tangled and only inches separating them. Every so often, their bodies bump against one another, the pressure igniting sparks.  
  
With hands that are remarkably soft for someone who doesn’t exfoliate or moisturise regularly, Keith gently takes hold of Lance’s face, pulling back to offer him a smile as he tries to catch his breath. Lance’s hair looks just as tousled as his feels, his cheeks flushed, his lips looking plump and oh so very kissable. His eyes all but glitter in the low dim of the room, blue irises deeper than usual and Keith’s heart soars as Lance turns his face slightly, pressing against his palm.  
  
It is usually at this point that the pair untangle their limbs, fix up their skewed clothing and smooth down their mussed up hair, warm smiles and soft laughter at their lips. This time, though, neither goes to move away.  
  
Keith holds Lance’s gaze as his chest rises and falls, panting softly. He swallows, convincing himself to speak up. He wants to say it. He wants to _tell_ Lance with words that it’s okay, that he wants Lance to go further and touch him in places as of yet unexplored. He swallows again and he notices Lance’s gaze flicker to his throat, his lips and back to his eyes.  
  
“I want you to... Lance, you can touch me.”  
  
Lance smiles and gives Keith a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “Me too. I want you to touch me too, Keith.”  
  
They help one another out of their clothes; Keith helping Lance when he fumbles with the buckle on his belt, Lance helping Keith tug his jeans down his legs. There is a moment of awkwardness when they realise that they’re sitting together on Lance’s bed naked for the first time. They share a hushed laugh as they lay on their sides, Lance shuffling in close, resting their foreheads against one another.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
With a small smile, Keith nods. “Yeah, but it’s the good kind. You?”  
  
“Same,” Lance replies. It’s not a competition; it’s not about being better than Keith or convincing himself that he’s not at least a little bit scared.  
  
“You’re okay?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Keith leans into Lance for a kiss, slow and tender as Lance moves, slipping a knee between Keith’s so that their bodies are nestled more comfortably beside one another. They stay like that for a short while, kissing without urgency, becoming accustomed to the sensation of skin on skin. Lance is the first to move, his hand trailing slowly down over Keith’s chest. It’s different, somehow, to be touching Keith’s skin without a shirt bunched up under his arms. It makes it seem new and Lance revels in the chance to be able to touch Keith completely freely with no clothing in the way. It isn’t too much longer until Keith begins to explore Lance as well, marvelling at how much more sensitive everything seems.  
  
He hums appreciatively as Lance’s hand explores, fingers gently tracing along his collarbone. Their kisses become more passionate as their hands ventures further down, a shiver running along Lance’s spine as Keith’s hand grazes past his navel. A fluttery sensation fills his stomach as Keith’s hand draws circles on his stomach. He thinks he can understand why Keith seems to like it so much those few times Lance had snuck a finger beneath the waistband of his jeans and along the line of his hip. Keith smiles every time Lance’s breath hitches; he makes Lance breathless too.  
  
“It’s still okay, Keith?” Lance’s hand stills at Keith’s hip, his thumb rubbing in gentle circles.  
  
He shudders at the gentle touch and nods, his throat suddenly dry. “Yeah. More than okay.”  
  
Slowly, their hands venture into completely new territory, curious and gentle with their touches. Lance isn’t sure if Keith can tell that his hand trembles as it ghosts over Keith’s outer thigh, coming around to the front so that his fingers can trace along the crease of his thigh. Lance stops immediately when Keith whimpers only to have him shift, pressing his hips closer, searching for Lance’s fingers.  
  
“N-no, it’s good, Lance. That was a good sound.”  
  
Feeling a little more confident, Lance takes a breath to try and calm his steadily racing heart as he brushes his fingers along Keith’s length. Despite his usual bravado, Lance knows he’s as red as Keith’s lion as he curls his fingers around Keith’s cock. Lance sneaks a quick glance at him only to find he has buried his face in Lance’s shoulder. Lance smiles to himself and shifts slightly, nudging Keith with his head to try and get his attention. Deep indigo eyes flutter open as Keith lifts his chin and Lance captures his lips in another kiss. Lance all but mewls when Keith finally plucks up the courage to touch Lance, his hand incredibly warm against his skin.  
  
“Um, not quite so gentle, Keith.”  
  
“Is this better?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
They lay together, quickly growing more comfortable with their touches. Soon tentative brushes become firm strokes, legs move to allow more space to explore and hands wander a little more freely. Hushed suggestions and breathy moans punctuate the soft sounds of shifting sheets and the whisper of skin on skin.  
  
Lance’s hand is hot on Keith’s thigh and he pulls Lance a little closer as he rolls onto his back. The motion makes Lance move, and he slips a leg between Keith’s and he places the hand that had been steadily stroking Keith’s cock on the mattress for slightly better balance. Lance tangles his other hand in Keith’s hair as their lips meet, eager and insistent. Keith breaks the kiss and groans involuntarily as Lance’s hips lower, pressing against him, and he bites his lip to stop another sound from escaping. Lance drops his head to Keith’s shoulder, breathing heavily as a shiver runs down his spine. He doesn’t move, too aware of the heat of Keith’s cock against his. Lance hadn’t _meant_ to grind his hips downwards, but the sensation that blossomed was intoxicating and he wanted to...  
  
Keith’s arms wrap around Lance’s back tightly and he can feel the puff of Lance’s breath against his shoulder, the press of Lance’s body against his with every inhalation.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Lance shudders as Keith’s lips ghost over the shell of his ear.  
  
“Lance, do that again.”  
  
Experimentally, Lance rolls his hips and Keith makes another sound, right by his ear, low and breathy. Lance keeps the motion shallow, the sensation all too new for him still. It feels clumsy and awkward at first, with no real rhythm, but it’s good and he doesn’t want to stop. Keith shifts slightly beneath him, pushing back, and a strangled gasp escapes Lance’s throat and he finds that he’s already pressing his hips into Keith’s, firmer than before without intentionally meaning to. Keith nudges Lance’s cheek, kissing him fervently, tongue darting into his mouth when he parts his lips.  
  
Their inexperience is made up for with enthusiasm, in murmured apologies when hair is pulled too tightly or their heads knock together. Their moans grow louder, their hushed suggestions become pleading requests. It’s an overload of sensation, of Lance’s mouth on Keith’s, of their legs entwined, of their hips pressing together and cocks rubbing against one another. The room is warm and their bodies are even warmer, a sheen of sweat making them slightly sticky as their movements become more desperate.  
  
“Lance.” Keith’s voice is a broken sob, words hardly able to form as he kisses Lance’s neck. “ _Lance_.”  
  
Lance rolls his hips, Keith’s name rolling from his tongue as he rocks back and forth, his body tensing as he gasps and shudders. Keith lifts his hips, pulling Lance down so that their chests are pressed together and only moments later Keith trembles beneath Lance, barely making a sound as he finds his release.  
  
Keith can feel Lance slowly relax on top of him, peppering soft kisses on his jaw and neck as his breathing slows. Keith plays with Lance’s hair, deft fingers carefully threading through the sweat-dampened locks. He traces idle patterns over the top of Lance’s shoulders and he smiles lazily when Lance finally lifts his head to give Keith one of his dazzling smiles.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
Although his breathing had evened out a long time ago, again, Keith finds himself breathless.  
  
“Love you too.”  
  



End file.
